


Will Graham's class' groupchat

by americandreamboat



Series: Professor Will Graham [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Professor Will Graham, chat log, group chat of his students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americandreamboat/pseuds/americandreamboat
Summary: the students of Mr. Graham's (Will's?) class have not done their latest essay and need to come up with a scheme to get out of it
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Professor Will Graham [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074602
Comments: 18
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spinoff of my rate my professor fic, u don't need to read that one to get this but it is part of the "series" that I might write more of?  
> Also this is from Ryan's perspective but it doesn't really matter

Ryan: Isn’t there an assignment due tomorrow?

9:32 pm

Ryan: guys?

9:59 pm

Zoe: Oh shit I think the modern killer paper is due? Or at least the outline is? I’m not sure

Ryan: Oh god I knew there was something I was forgetting

Sam: I just checked the syllabus and apparently the outline was due last week and the paper is in fact due tomorrow. 

Nick: Well I didn’t do it either so I guess I’m fucked!

Sarah?: Same

Mike: Same

Mark(c): Same

Ryan: Same but I think it was obvious

Lydia: Same

Zoe: I didn’t do it either :(

Sam: Am I seriously the only one who knew it was due?

Zoe: But Sam did you do it?

Sam: … no.

Ryan: Sam what the hell I was going to copy yours!!

Sam: You can’t just copy an entire essay, you’d get expelled. 

Lydia: I dunno I don’t think Graham would notice TBH

Sarah?: ^^^ Yeah I’m not sure he even reads the essays, just skims them and marks a random grade on the front

Nick: Okay so who’s going to write the essay we’re all going to copy?

Zoe: not it!

Mike: Nope

Sam: Yeah, no.

Ryan: No.

Lydia: So what do we do now? Do we just not show up tomorrow?

Nick: I bet he’s just gonna cancel class last minute anyway

Mike: TRUE lol

Sarah?: Yikes. Okay. So what do we do?

Mark(c): can we distract him? Like maybe we could bribe him with something? 

Zoe: I think it might be our only choice TBH

Mark(c): Okay so what does he like? Could we get him a gift card? 

Ryan: I can’t even picture graham in a store. Maybe scrounging around in a dumpster 

Sarah?: Maybe we could get him a new trashcan. Fill it up with our own trash for him to dig around in

Ryan: We could at least fill it with something useful. Like snacks or soap. 

Zoe: Haha

Ryan: I was being serious

Zoe: Oh

Mark(c): so no gift card? 

Jenna: He wouldn’t take dog treats, I highly doubt he’d take a garbage can full of soap. 

Sam: He said he only feeds his dogs homemade food, right? 

Jenna: yeah 

Lydia: Does he even have dogs? 

Mike: Yeah he adopts strays!! He showed me a really blurry of a dog one time and said it’s name was Winston 

Jenna: its

Mike: ??

Jenna: its name. It’s possessive, not a contraction. 

_ Jenna has been removed from the chat _

Sam: Did you just block Jenna over correcting some grammar? 

Sam: Good for you. 

Zoe: Finally

Sarah?: BYE JENNA

Casey: Okay I just got off work what the fuck is going on

Ryan: We’re all fucked bc we didn’t do the assignment

Casey: What assignment? 

Ryan:  _ Britneyspearsyeahgif _

Mark(c): guys look let’s just get him a cake to thank him for being an awesome teacher

Mike: I don’t think he likes sweets

Lydia: Of course you would know that, Mike. 

Mike: What is that supposed to mean

Casey: Didn’t Jenna try to give him dog treats one time? 

Nick: We have been over this

Sam: And blocked Jenna LOL. 

Casey: Ha nice

Ryan: WAIT 

Ryan: GUYS

Ryan: OH MY GOD

Zoe: Just say it dude

Ryan: We should just make homemade dog treats!

Mark(c): we should give them to him right before class and try not to mention the assignment. He’ll be too happy to remember, right?

Nick: At this point I’d do anything except the essay. Anyone got a recipe? 

Casey:  [ https://www.thecookierookie.com/pb-dog-treats/ ](https://www.thecookierookie.com/pb-dog-treats/)

Casey: This one is pretty simple

Ryan: It’s perfect! Ty Casey

Casey: Whatever. Let’s just get out of this essay, okay?

Mark(c): I’ll make some tonight, looks pretty easy

Zoe: Same

Sam: I’ll make some too, but won’t it look weird if everyone made the exact same dog treat recipe for him on the same day? It just seems a little suspicious.

Mike: Maybe we all had the same home ec class and knew he had a dog? 

Sam: The recipe makes 24 dog treats and if we have three people that’s 72 treats. Who the fuck needs 72 treats?

Nick: Maybe he has 72 dogs

Lydia: Mike does he?

Mike: Why would I know??

Lydia: IDK you seem to know everything about Will

Mike: I wish I knew how much you think I know about him :/

Sarah?: I bet he does have 72 dogs. 

Ryan: It doesn’t really matter, it’s not like he would tell us about his dogs

Zoe: true lol

Lydia: I didn’t even know his first name until I looked it up

Nick: I still don’t know what he wants us to call him,,, will? Mr. Graham? 

Mike: Guys we’re getting off track, who’s making the dog treats?

Ryan: zoe, sam,

Mark(c): me too

Ryan: Oh yeah, him too

Zoe: Ryan, who did you forget to mention?

Ryan: ?

Lydia: Yeah Ryan, who was it?

Ryan: …

Mark(c): Do u not know my name, Ryan?

Ryan: I just don’t know if it ends in a C or a K

Mark(c): Well now I’m not going to tell you

Ryan: Rude.

Mike: guys,,,, are the dog treats from all of us or just zoe, sam, and [redacted]?

Ryan: You are very fortunate that we’re all taking the same forensics classes. 

Zoe: They’re from all of us, we’ll just have to catch him before class to give them to him

Mark(c): And if anyone’s not there we’ll cover 4 them

Lydia: Like the half of the class that’s not in this chat? 

Ryan: Yeah them. I feel like we should send out a group email or something just to give them a heads up.

Mike: Just make sure not to include graham in it

Sarah?: As if he checks his email

Nick: He has email???

Sam: It’s at the very end of the syllabus where he says how to reach him if it’s an emergency. 

Nick: of course it is.

Zoe: Oh that’s how I missed it (eyeroll emoji)

  
  


(NEXT DAY)

Mike: You guys have the treats, right?

8:24 AM

Sam: yup. They should be refrigerated though.

Zoe: He’s got a fridge, right?

Ryan: Probably? 

Mark(c): I’ve got my treats right here. Should we wait for everyone to get here before we give them?

Nick: you can do it without me, I’m gonna be late

Lydia: of course you are

Casey: I’ll be there soon I just have to do something first… 

Zoe: So cryptic,,, 

  
  


Nick: Okay why is everyone in such a good mood?

8:46 AM

Sam: The treats were a success. Apparently, Will has seven dogs so they will come in handy.

Zoe: And he told us to call him Will!

Mike: I will never forget the face he made when I called him Mr. Graham. Shame on me for eternity

Ryan: But did you guys hear what he said?? He said he might bring some food for us tomorrow cuz he liked the treats so much!!

Mark(c): Okay but what about the essay? Are we in the clear? 

Zoe: I’m p sure we’re in the clear. He hasn’t mentioned it yet, right? 

Sarah?: Omg I might actually go to class tomorrow 

11:32 AM

Lydia: Same!! See u then lol

Nick: Wait but why was Casey late?

11:59 AM

Ryan: I think Casey can tell you that. 

Casey: It wasn’t that bad! You guys are overreacting! 

Mark(c): She wrote the paper!! She was printing it while we were gifting the treats!

Nick: Traitor! 

Casey: Sorry,,, I just wanted a back up plan

Sam: And you didn’t even share it with the rest of us to copy. Shame. 

Casey: Well I didn’t turn it in! And it’s shit. It’s really no big deal

Lydia: *eyes looking the other way emoji*

Ryan: Casey ur on thin ice

  
  


(NEXT MORNING) 

Zoe: GUYS GO TO CLASS WILL BROUGHT IN CROISSANTS

8:32 AM

Nick: Oh shit, really?? 

Zoe: Yeah! He said his friend made them

Mark(c): Mission double success lol

Lydia: Oh hell yeah

Ryan: Do you all see the creepy old guy in the back? 

8:56 AM

Zoe: Yes

Sam: Yes

Nick: Yes

Ryan: Does anyone know who he is? 

Mike: No

Sam: No, but he’s there a lot. Maybe a friend of Wills? Another teacher?

Zoe: I’ve never seen him in any other classroom

Mark(c): same

Ryan: All I know is that he’s been eye fucking Will the entire class

Mike: WTF are you talking about?

Nick: Dude take two seconds and look behind you at the guy. 

Mike: Okay upon further observation I must agree that some eye fucking is going on

Sam: But is Will doing it back? 

Sarah?: Yes

Nick: Absolutely 

Ryan: I thought you were paying attention, Sam 

Sam: Apparently not

Mark(c): I know what we need to do.

Mark(c): We need to get someone to ask will if that guy’s his husband

Mark(c): And I know exactly who to do it

Casey: Please god no

Mark(c): it would be a good punishment for our traitor friend :)

Casey: :( 

Casey: I’m just trying to pass this class

Zoe: Yeah we all are Casey

Sam: Please Casey, I need to know who that guy is.

Sam: And I need to see you embarrassed. 

Sam: Traitor. 

Nick: So I think it’s decided, yeah? 

Ryan: Yup. We’re all gonna wait after class until you ask him, Casey. 

Casey: Please no. I’ll text you what he says. 

Sarah?: But you could be lying

Nick:^^^^ 

Casey: Fine I’ll do it after class but I’ll only ask him who that guy is, not if they’re married. That’s seems too personal. 

Ryan: Well in that case you could just ask the guy yourself.

Sam: We could do that too. Compare their answers. 

Mike: I’ll ask the guy before I leave since I have to go a little early. 

Zoe: Mike ur a hero

Lydia: UR doing amazing mike!!

Casey: he gets a round of applause for doing the same thing? 

Sam: You’re a traitor. This is punishment for you. 

Ryan: Okay glad we have everything settled. We should all put our phones down and pay attention now so we don’t look so suspicious

Lydia: fine

Zoe: ok

  
  


Casey: The guy is Dr. Lector and Will said they’re close friends and he’s who made the croissants

9:45 AM

Mike: Hannibal Lector is a psychiatrist and he said he might be dating will but will doesn’t want anyone to know but he told me so obviously lector doesn’t care

Ryan: What do we do with this information

Lydia: I… Don’t know. 

Ryan: I guess that’s the end of that then. 


	2. Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not related to the last chapter I just used the same people because I know them, ya know?

Ryan: Did you guys hear the news? 

Lydia: What news

Sam: that Graham got arrested? 

Zoe: Wait what

Lydia: lol what for

Mike: He probably stole someone’s dog on accident

Sam: No apparently he killed that daughter of that murderer he killed a few months back

Nick: Hey what the fuck

Sam: And they’re trying to pin those other copycat murders on him too

Mike: That doesn’t make any sense, he’s not a killer

Sarah?: He’s law enforcement, mike

Nick: And he did kill that girl’s dad

Mike: Yeah but he was a murderer too so it kinda evens out

Ryan: No? It doesn’t work like that? 

Nick: idk man he’s got a point

Zoe: By that logic if the murderer killed like six people then Will still has five to go before it’s bad?

Mike: That’s not what I said

Nick: He was just a bad guy who got what was coming to him, okay? It doesn’t really matter

Lydia: Can we go back to where Will killed a teenager? 

Ryan: to be honest it doesn’t seem right

Mike: Duh it’s murder

Ryan: no I mean I’m not convinced Will did that. Like yeah he was weird but he put all his weirdness into catching killers

Zoe: Maybe that’s his cover

Nick: wait so we were taught by a serial killer? And that’s how he knew so much? That’s messed up

Ryan: Exactly, it’s too perfect. It’s like someone set him up

Sarah?: who would set up a sweaty teacher for murder

Ryan: someone close to him

Mike: They would have to have special information about the crime scenes

Zoe: so anyone who was at all the crime scenes and knew him well

Nick: So another FBI agent, maybe

Mike: He doesn’t have many friends, who does he always hang out with?

Zoe: that guy in the back of the classroom lol

Lydia: And jack crawford, are we including him?

Ryan: I forgot about him! He does kinda fit, he’s always with Will at the crime scenes

Casey: It’s not jack crawford he has a wife

Nick: oh Hi casey

Casey: yeah I just saw the news. It’s so weird, right? He’s surrounded by FBI agents all day every day but nobody knew he was a serial killer

Sarah?: Kinda makes you doubt us as future fbi agents, huh

Nick:  _ itstruebutyoushouldntsayit.jpeg _

Ryan: Wait let’s go back to the guy in the back of the classroom, who is he, again? 

Zoe: Will’s psychiatrist I thought

Mike: Why is he always with Will? Kinda sus

Casey: Maybe they’re friends too? He seems kinda stand offish like will

Nick: What if Will’s having an affair or something and using this to cover it up? 

Mike: again, who tf does he hang out with? 

Zoe: I’ve seen him with Dr. Bloom a few times

Casey: Did they have any ~chemistry~

Zoe: No she was scolding him for something

Lydia: Besides I get kind of a gay vibe off her

Casey: ?

Mike: what

Ryan: Where?? 

Lydia: I just feel it in my bones

Nick: You just want to fuck her don’t you

Lydia: If by fuck you mean to have a delicate teacher/student relationship where we have to keep it a secret and people think I’m just a really good student when actually I’m living in her McMansion making her breakfast before she goes to work in the morning and we have a newspaper article about our scandal framed in our kitchen and we also have three cats and a small dog, then yes i wanna fuck her

Zoe: Okay what about his psychiatrist then? 

Mike: What about him? 

Zoe: could they be having an affair? 

Casey: Holy shit. It makes sense they’d want to cover up a psychiatrist/patient relationship

Sam: But with murder? 

Zoe: omg I forgot this was about Will murdering someone

Sam: you know I just don’t think he did. He doesn’t have the vibe. Also he’s my favorite teacher and I wouldn’t want him in jail for the rest of the semester.

Lydia: SAME

Mike: Lydia when was the last time you even went to his class?

Lydia: Mind your own business

Nick: What if it’s the psychiatrist framing him?

Casey: That makes a lot of sense actually

Ryan: he’s close to will, knows a lot about him, was at the crime scenes for some reason, yeah it checks out. 

Zoe: cuff him, boys. 

Nick: but also they’re having an affair because why not

Lydia: Psychiatrist to friends to enemies to lovers slow burn 100k words

Sarah?: Lol. So… are we having class tomorrow?

Sam: I have literally no idea

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's this hilarious instagram account I found called professorwillgraham you should check out if you like the professor content lol it's amazing


End file.
